Jimmy (H2)
Jimmy is a character that appears in Halloween II, played by Lance Guest. Biography Jimmy was an ambulance driver and EMT who was also a college student. He had one younger brother known as Ziggy, who went to school with Laurie Strode. On the night of October 31, 1978, Laurie Strode's serial killer brother, Michael Myers, returned to Haddonfield, Illinois to hunt her down and kill her. After Myers' initial attack on Laurie, which resulted in her associates being murdered and Laurie herself receiving a major stab wound to her arm as well as a cracked bone in her leg, Laurie was retrieved from the site of the attack at the Doyle residence by ambulance driver Budd and Jimmy. Over the course of the night, Jimmy tended to Laurie and comforted her in the aftermath of Myers' brutal attack, taking a more intimate interest in her as the night went on. After a news crew informed him of Michael Myers' apparent death during the night (even though it was actually Bennett Tramer who had been killed, wearing the same clothes and mask as Myers), Jimmy went to tell Laurie the good news. Laurie responded by losing hold of her senses and attempting to escape as she felt that her life was still in danger. Soon after Laurie was sedated for her outburst, Jimmy returned to her room and found she was in a coma, eyes staring at the ceiling. Jimmy went to look for the rest of the staff, while Nurse Jill Franco stayed in Laurie's room. Upon leaving the room for only a minute or so, Jill returned and found that Laurie was gone, having escaped hiding from her brother, whom she was sure would come back for her. Jimmy and Jill continued to hunt for Laurie and the other staff members, who had all been murdered by Myers in his hunt for his sister. Jimmy soon found the body of head nurse Virginia Alves in the major surgery room. Her blood had been drained from her body with an IV needle. When Jimmy attempted to leave the room, he slipped in the blood and fell unconscious on the floor. Upon awakening, Jimmy got up and went to his car in the parking lot, where Laurie was hiding from Myers. Before he could get the car started, Jimmy passed out and banged his head on the steering wheel, alerting Michael to Laurie's whereabouts. In an alternate TV ending that is non-canon, Jimmy was then found and taken inside an ambulance where he was later joined with Laurie. The two of them are driven away from the smoking remains of the hospital after Dr. Sam Loomis had caused an explosion in an attempt to kill Michael and save Laurie. Laurie takes his hand and tells him that they made it. Fate H20 Timeline Jimmy's head injury caused him to suffer from seizures that forced him out of his job at the hospital. Laurie went to check up on him in early November and found him living with his mother, who takes care of him.Masks and Grotesque Figures Jimmy was present for Laurie's graduation on May 25, 1979. He tried to attract Laurie's attention but she shouted at him to be quiet. Michael Myers reappeared that evening and attempted to kill Laurie again before driving to Jimmy's house. Laurie barely arrived in time to see Michael snap his neck and smash his body through a glass table, leaving her to cry over his broken and mangled corpse.Demons Tormenting Me Notes & Trivia *There is a theory among fans of the series that Jimmy may be the father of Jamie Lloyd and John Tate. The theory has been debunked as far as John is concerned; as for Jamie, it has not been disproved. However, in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, Jamie pulls out a photo of herself with her father who bears no resemblance to Jimmy. The identity of Jamie's father has never been significant to the story. If Jimmy is the father of Jamie, he would also be the grandfather of Jamie's son, Steven Lloyd and the man in the photo could have possibly been her uncle, Jimmy's younger brother Ziggy. Appearances * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween II (novelization) * Masks and Grotesque Figures * Demons Tormenting Me References Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:First Death of Laurie Strode characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1960's births Category:Male characters Category:Medical personnel Category:Main Characters Category:1970's deaths Category:Deceased